leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Senna/History
Patch History ** Mist Wraith spawn rate on minions Senna doesn't kill increased to 25% from 20%. ** Mist Wraith spawn rate on cannon minion kills reduced to % from 100%. ** Minions executed by allies with Spoils of War now only have a % chance to spawn Mist Wraiths. * ** Allies no longer briefly become invisible if she dies while active. ;V9.24 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 75 from 85. * ** Mist Wraith spawn rate on minion kills reduced to % from %. ** Champion clones no longer spawn Mist Wraiths. ** Allied can no longer damage Mist Wraiths. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Root duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.23 * ** No longer changes the item-line to grant instead of |ap}}. ** Stacks per collection of reduced to 1 from 2. * ** Loading screen border is now uniquely colored per True Damage skin. ;V9.22 - Added * (Innate) ** : Senna's basic attacks and abilities on enemy champions apply for 4 seconds. Senna's next attack collects the and deals of target's current health}} }}. The same target cannot be collected more than once every 4 seconds. ** Enemy , large and large that die near Senna spawn a Mist Wraith for 8 seconds. Epic monsters spawn 2 Mist Wraiths instead. Small and lesser have a 20% chance to spawn Mist Wraiths, reduced to % chance on those that Senna kills. Senna can basic attack a Mist Wraith to destroy it, gaining and collecting its . ** : Each stack of grants Senna }}. For every 20 stacks, Senna also gains and }}. Upon exceeding 100% , Senna converts 35% of the excess into . Additionally, item-line grants instead of |ap}}. ** : Senna does not gain |ad}} through growth, her basic attack wind-up is only reduced by % per |Compared to the standard 1% per 1%}}}}, and her deal only %}}) AD}} , but her basic attacks deal and grant her of the target's movement speed}} as }} for seconds. ** Gain 2 stacks per collection of instead of 1. * (Q) ** After a brief delay, Senna fires a spectral laser in the direction of the target unit, herself and allied in a line for , and dealing to non-ward enemies hit in a thinner line. Enemy champions take . ** struck by the beam are collected for Senna. ** Basic attacks reduce Piercing Darkness' '' by 1 second. ** . ** 15 seconds. ** . ** 1300. ** / . * (W) ** '''Senna' throws a globule of Black Mist in the target direction, dealing and sticking onto the first enemy hit. ** After a 1 second delay or when the target dies, the Black Mist spreads out of the target, them and nearby enemies for seconds. ** . ** 11 seconds. ** 1175. ** 280. ** 1200. * (E) ** Senna surrounds herself with an aura of mist for seconds. The mist grants to Senna and allied champions inside, as well as a that lasts for the remaining duration. Senna's basic attacks and abilities will briefly break her out of . ** Gain }} and appear as an wraith to enemies beyond 150 units. Performing a basic attack or casting an ability removes Wraith Form, which cannot be regained for 2 seconds. ** 70. ** seconds. ** 1 second. ** 400. * ® ** Senna fires two beams of spectral light in the target direction, one granting in a broad area, the other dealing to enemy hit and afflicting them with . ** Senna and allied champions caught in any part of the area are for per collected)|mist}} for 3 seconds. ** 100. ** seconds. ** seconds. ** Global. ** / . ** 20000. }} Category:Champion history